I like you
by Ashabi
Summary: [AU ItaSaku] Cuando Sasuke le dijo a Itachi: "Si tanto te molesta que lo puedan hacer otros, simplemente hazlo tú", Itachi se tomó más en serio la idea de que los pretendientes de Sakura se podían llevar su primer beso... y no él.


Disclaimer applied.

 _I like you: Me gustas._

* * *

 **.**

• **I like you •**

 **.**

 _«—Si tanto te molesta que lo puedan hacer otros, simplemente hazlo tú.»_

 _«—Si tanto te molesta…hazlo tú.»_

La voz de mi hermano menor es un eco en mi cabeza con tal peculiar frase. Lo quiero mucho, no lo malinterpreten, pero en esta ocasión su voz me irrita por el significado que guardan sus palabras. Hoy el sol brilla y resplandece, su luz choca contra mi ventana abierta así como el viento, supongo por eso que mi rostro brilla mientras mi cabello recogido en una coleta baja se ondea.

Es primavera y los pájaros cantan, recuerdo que alguna vez me dijeron que esta estación es la idónea para el amor pues el verano es más para la diversión. Mientras las flores nazcan, ¿por qué no nacería el amor?

Mis ojos en la ventana de mi habitación en la que estoy, acostumbran a observar la casa de junto, que contrario a la nuestra que es de madera oscura, ese hogar resplandece por estar pintada de colores pastel y tener un enorme árbol de cerezos en honor a la primogénita que habita allí.

Primogénita que es mi vecina y amiga de Sasuke, mi hermano: Sakura Haruno.

Ella tiene quince años… es aún una niña, de ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles en la estación que la que estamos y cabello tan rosado que rivaliza con los pétalos de su árbol de cerezos. La conocí cuando tenía menos de un mes de nacida y su madre venía a mi hogar a visitar a mi madre en cinta.

Era pequeña, «sigue siendo pequeña», y regordeta, llorando a la menor provocación. Cuando la vi algo se me removió y se me hizo bonita. Yo de cinco años, no le veía lo malo a sentir maripositas cuando aquella bebé cortaba flores de su jardín y me las traía, preguntando por _Sasuke-kun._ Porque conforme comenzó a crecer, aprendió a hablar y a caminar, siempre viniendo al hogar Uchiha donde ella era, «es», la adoración de mi madre porque nunca logró tener a su mujercita.

 _«—Si tanto te molesta…»_

Pero ha pasado el tiempo. Después de ella comenzó a venir a la casa el hijo del alcalde de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki, y mis ojos no tardaron en notar que el pequeño rubio también sentía maripositas por ver a la pequeña Haruno. Si bien a mis doce años esto no me interesó demasiado, sí sentí algo de coraje pues los ojos verdes de Sakura simplemente veían a mi hermano y él no volteaba ni a verla sino fuera más que a jugar; no había nada para el Uzumaki ni para mi.

Ella tenía siete, yo doce. Debí pensarme enfermo. Aunque ahora la diferencia no ha cambiado demasiado, ella quince y yo veinte.

 _«—Pervertidor de menores»._ Me dijo Naruto alguna vez cuando se rindió al aceptar que Sakura jamás lo vería como algo más y aceptó los sentimientos de una compañera suya de clase. Una Hyuuga.

Aunque… Naruto no es el único que se ha rendido. Sakura también lo hizo dos años atrás cuando le pidió a mi hermano que no se marchara a estudiar al extranjero con un tío lejano llamado Orochimaru.

Los espié… santo pecado.

(—Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo…

—Sakura, ¿estás segura de que no es más que atracción lo que sientes?

Silencio. Yo fruncí el ceño cuando el zarpazo final llegó:

—Yo te haría feliz en el colegio…

—Eres una molestia.)

Sakura se marchó a su hogar hecha un mar de lágrimas, gimiendo silenciosamente el nombre de mi hermano que tanto repitió durante su vida. _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun._

Después de largo tiempo, mi hermano volvió del extranjero hace menos de un mes, y cuando volvió a verla, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que se saludaron como viejos amigos.

Sasuke tan celoso ha estado de mí durante años e irónicamente yo también le tenía envidia, porque solía tener el corazón de la niña que me atraía. Y a decir verdad, también le tenía un oculto rencor porque su nombre llevaba el _kun_ y yo el _san._

Sin embargo, Sakura ha crecido, es aún más hermosa que cuando tenía el cabello largo para enamorar a mi hermano y por tanto, tiene muchos más pretendientes. Ya no sólo es Sasuke.

 _«—…hazlo tú.»_

Las palabras de mi hermano menor han sido por ese motivo. Sakura aún no ha dado su primer beso y me molesta tanto que sus pretendientes deseen arrebatárselo…

—¡Sakura-san, Sakura-san! Escuche este poema hecho por mí para obtener su hermoso corazón.

Rock Lee. El chico de extravagantes cejas está en el jardín del hogar Haruno, justo en el lugar preciso para que Sakura lo vea desde su balcón. No es la primera vez que viene el pobre chico. Mis ojos negros lo miran desde mi ventanal y observan como ella aparece, vistiendo un vestido ligero color rojo y teniendo su cabello corto recogido en un moño desordenado.

—Rock Lee, ¿cuántas veces…?

—Esta vez será diferente, en serio, Sakura-san.

Sakura no observa a su pretendiente pues sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se dirigen a mí, al que está básicamente espiando. Sus blancas mejillas enrojecen y me sonríe ligeramente.

—I-Itachi-san, hola.

Su pequeña mano se levanta para saludar. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura.

Lee parece ofenderse porque ella no le está prestado atención así que antes de que Sakura diga algo más, decido retirarme, conteniendo las ganas de seguir viendo. Mis pies se dirigen solos a la sala de estar donde están Shisui, quien es mi primo, Naruto y Sasuke viendo Bob Esponja en el televisor.

—¿Es en serio, Bob Esponja? —digo, tomando asiento junto a ellos en el amplio sofá.

Mi hermano rueda los ojos y dice con mi primo al unísono:

—Gustos de Naruto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Parece que tener el apellido Uchiha te hace amargado.—replica el mencionado, cruzándose de brazos. No parece querer decir algo más durante unos segundos, pero de pronto dice: —Ah, y te hace virgen.

—¿Virgen? —Shisui mira al Uzumaki con una sonrisa —Tienes quince años Naruto, tú no eres el indicado para hablar de ello.

—De todos modos Naruto, no lo hagas. Así como eres capaz que dejas descendencia. —comenta Sasuke, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—¡No me refería exactamente a eso! Idiotas, de veras. Yo hablaba de que son vírgenes en el aspecto de que no tienen huevos para ir por lo que quieren.

Shisui parece querer replicar pero Sasuke toma la palabra:

—¿Hablas de Itachi? Te complicas demasiado para lanzar indirectas.

Segundos atrás había tomado una uva y me la había llevado a la boca, pero antes de haber podido tragarla, las palabras de Sasuke me hacen toser, el fruto se me ha atorado en la garganta.

—¡Itachi!

Shisui hace la maniobra de primeros auxilios para sacarme la uva de la garganta y en el proceso, los gritos de Naruto me agobian.

—¡Tienes que vivir Itachi, de veras! ¡No puedes permitir que el «cejas de azotador» te quite a Sakura-chan!

Al final, sale la causante de mi ahogamiento y mi diestra se mueve sola para golpear la coronilla de Naruto. Mi primo suspira aliviado y Sasuke, quien había agarrado el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa para llamar a emergencias, deja lentamente el móvil en su lugar.

—¡Ouch!, eso dolió Itachi.

—Sakura no es mía como para que me la quite Lee, Naruto.

—Pero la quieres tonto, ¡ve por ella! —Shisui toma la palabra—Si vas a ser pervertidor de menores, hazlo bien.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—¿Pervertidor en qué aspecto?

Si bien mi hermano nunca correspondió a los sentimientos de Sakura, él siempre se ha preocupado por ella, así que no me sorprende su mirada reacia hacia mí. Sonrío ligeramente.

—Son sólo palabras de Shisui, tonto hermano-

—¡Ahora dame un beso, Sakura-san!

La voz del chico de gruesas cejas llama nuestra atención y en un momento de adrenalina, mi mente se ciega y sigue su instinto, dirigiéndome hacia el hogar de Sakura. Salto su barda y contengo una maldición al ver a Lee acercándose a Sakura con claras intenciones de besarla, pues ahora ambos están en el jardín.

Ella no se ve muy dispuesta y se aleja, cautelosamente.

—Lee, yo no te correspondo. Acéptalo…

—Pero este beso cargado de la fuerza de la primavera de la juventud puede hacerte cambiar de opinión. Este primer beso será genial…

Todo se nubla y en un arranque, llego junto a Sakura y la tomo de la cintura, dirigiendo mi rostro al suyo para capturar sus rosados labios. El tronar del beso resuena y mis ojos no los cierro, admirando con satisfacción la reacción del chico.

Nunca he sido una persona fanfarrona u orgullosa, pero en esta ocasión estoy satisfecho de esto. Tiene razón Sasuke…mejor yo que otros.

La suelto y me giro hacia Lee, jadeando.

—No más genial que éste. Ella ha dicho que no, retírate.

La culpabilidad me llega cuando el joven con lágrimas en los ojos, me hace una reverencia y me mira, intensamente.

—Me ha ganado, Uchiha-san.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura lucen más grandes que de costumbre pues su expresión es de confusión total al mirarme. Su suave mirada me hace sentir un escalofrío y finalmente, ambos contemplamos como es que Rock Lee se retira, caminando con pesadumbre.

La delgada mano de ella me toma el brazo y me obliga a encararla, alzando una de sus cejas rosas.

—¿Qué fue éso, Itachi-san?

—¿Qué es «éso»?

Su agarre se hace más fuerte y ahogo un gemido de dolor, había olvidado que tiene una fuerza sobrehumana.

—Itachi-san, es de mal gusto responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Sólo te lo quité de encima.

No sé si estoy sonrojado por la situación o por la intensa luz del sol, así que antes de seguir abochornado me dispongo a deshacerme de su agarre, pero no lo logro, ella sigue sosteniendo mi brazo, aunque con más suavidad.

—¿Estás molesta?

—¿Por qué? Yo sólo quería una explicación.

—Te robé tu primer beso, pensé que…

—¿Primer beso? —Sus labios forman una amplia sonrisa y pronto la sonrisa se convierte en carcajadas, llevándose sus manos al estómago.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

Contrariado y disgustado, la veo limpiarse la lagrimita después de reír.

—Itachi-san, mi primer beso lo di hace años jugando a la botella*.—Vuelve a reírse.

La sensación de decepción me hace fruncir el ceño y darle la espalda.

—Pero de ahí no he dado ninguno. Así que hagamos esto, diremos que el otro jamás existió.

Mis pensamientos me hacen imaginar a Sakura guiñándome uno de sus coquetos ojos verdes.

—¿Entonces yo sería el primero? —Mi voz sale burlona sin poder evitarlo.

—Exactamente, Itachi-san.

Estoy dispuesto a girarme, juro que sí, pero el dolor en uno de mis pies al ser pisado me paraliza. Ella me ha pisado con uno de sus zapatos de tacón de plataforma y me mira con el ceño fruncido, disgustada.

—Aun así, no todo está perfecto. Yo no soy una princesa en apuros, así que pude defenderme sola. ¡Que tengas buena tarde, _Itachi-kun_! —dice antes de irse, dando brinquitos al correr directo hacia la puerta de su hogar.

Pero no, hoy he dado un gran paso y ella no puede irse sin antes escucharme al decir:

—Me gustas.

Su sonrisa dulce y sus mejillas sonrojadas me despiden cuando ella desaparece en el interior de su hogar. Sé que me escuchó, la conozco.

Un vaivén de emociones me invade y cuando regreso a mi hogar, Naruto, Sasuke y Shisui me reciben con una orden de dangos en la mesita de la sala de estar.

—Felicidades campeón.—dicen mi primo y el rubio, dándome palmadas en la espalda.

Sasuke simplemente me sonríe de medio lado.

—De _skalter_ a pervertidor de menores, vaya cambio, ¡de veras!

Una sonrisa aflora en mis labios y por primera vez en años, llega hacia mis ojos.

* * *

 ***** El juego de botella tiene variables. Pero una de ellas es girarla y a quienes apunte la botella con sus extremos, deberán besarse.

 **N/A:** ¡Por fin hice mi ItaSaku! Sé que había hecho uno anteriormente pero al ser triángulo amoroso con el emo vengador, no cuenta.

Este fic se lo deben a Higurashi Workshop Studios, una ficker de esta plataforma que escribe ItaSaku, pues ella me ha insistido mucho para que hiciera un fanfic de esta hermosa ship que tanto amo. Si no la han leído, ¿qué esperan? 7u7

¡Saludos! No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook "Ashabi-Fanfiction" (ya la estoy haciendo activa otra vez) y tampoco olviden dejarme un coqueto review. Yo sé que quieren…


End file.
